


Presents

by TheMadHale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, chrismas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Christmas with Jace
Relationships: Jace Herondale/Reader, Jace Wayland/Reader, jace herondale & reader, jace wayland & reader
Kudos: 8





	Presents

This Christmas was your second Christmas you had with Jace although last year Jace was out on a hunt with Alec so you couldn’t spend much of the day with him but this Christmas was different Jace had it off. He surprised you while you were looking out at the snow falling to the ground. He wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“Merry Christmas sweetie” he whispered into your ear.  
You turned around so you were now facing him and you kissed him lightly on the lips.  
“Merry Christmas Jace” You replied looking into his miscoloured eyes.  
You never got use to how beautiful they were. They seemed to light up every time he smiled. He pulled away walking into the kitchen to get a drink. You walked over to the tree that you and him set up earlier that month, you decorated it but he brought it up and went tree shopping. You picked up the present you had gotten him before sitting on the couch as he entered.  
“I got you something” I smiled watching him brush his blonde hair away from his face so he could lean down and kiss me without his hair getting in my face.  
“You didn’t have to get me”  
“Just open it please”  
As he opened it he pulled out a leather jacket, he removed the one he was wearing and put the new one on.  
“Thanks babe” He replied smiling sitting down but he was in for more surprises as I got up.  
I walked to the key holder near the door grabbing a key that was unfamiliar to him and an envelope and handing them to him. As he grabbed the key he looked at it closely before opening the envelope.  
“Motorcycle lessons?” He looked at me to question my gift  
“Yes motorcycle lessons” I said sitting down next to him and grabbing the key from his hand “and a motorcycle”  
He kissed me thanks before grabbing his phone, if you were to guess he was going to tell Alec.


End file.
